Extreme Hero: Kamen Rider Grand Order
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: A massive supercomputer outside the Earth, the Moon Cell has been having Heroic Spirits appearing on Earth all over the place. They are either fighting against each other or against other human being. A group of heroes with the powers of Heroic Spirits are humanity's final hopes in this war. But what does it have anything to do with the Grand Order?
1. Wrought Iron Hero

**Wrought Iron Hero**

PANG! TANG! KRING!

Two figures can be seen clashing with each other, smashing their weapons while jumping away on the skyscrapers.

One figure, a silver and blue clothing blonde female smiles as she mutters, "Is this really your strength? I have a feeling that you are playing with me."

Another figure, a man in skin tight dark blue clothing twirls his red spear, responding to her, "Am I being underestimated right now? As a fellow knight, I can tell that you are being arrogant to me currently."

"Then, how about you give me everything you have. Or are you just a barking dog with no fangs?"

The man with spear grins as both resumes their fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mysterious flashes of lights is reported to have been spotted near the city of Fuyuki several times for the recent weeks. The police are still investigating for the reason of the lights existed."

Kyu Aranzo is watching the news directly from his phone with the headphones are directly connecting the phone with his ears, silently sitting in a class within a college.

A purple-haired female soon approaches him from his left, sitting beside him and joins him on the news-watching, "Eh, more of these weird lights again? Why are you so fascinated with those?"

"I'm not. I'm just browsing through the news and found this one."

She quickly smirks, "Yeah. It seems the coincidence is strong here, seeing how this is pretty much the only news I caught you seeing."

"It is," he calmly responds to her, "It is also a coincidence that this news is the only interesting thing to watch. The rest are just deaths."

"Is that a sarcasm?"

"No," he nonchalantly replies.

She then looks away, sighing, "I still can't believe why this thing is even a mystery. It could have been people playing fireworks out there with no concern on others. It could have been flashlight. It could have been Batman's signal light up to eleven."

"And that last one isn't a wonder?"

"It could be a Batman wannabe; fighting in the alleyway during night against all the yakuza in here."

"That's a weird thought."

He goes back to watching the news when he finally mutters, "Sakura, are you free today?"

She moves close to him, staring right at his face, "Why does that sounds like an invitation to a date to me?"

"Well, it can be a date to you, if you are into that kind of stuff."

"WHAT KIND OF STUFF!?" she screams out loud, causing people to stare at her, which shrinks herself as she contains herself from making fun of herself.

She whispers at him, "What kind of stuff are you talking about? I was just wondering if my big bro here thinks that it is a great idea to ask his cute little sister for a date."

"It's not a date and you are the one who starts it."

"Fine!" she seems snapped, "I'm not busy. What do you want?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we here?"

Sakura is standing in front of a door, not moving for a long while with Kyu walks in close to her, muttering out loud. "Okay, what's with the look?"

"What is this place?" she turns toward him, "This place looks really sad right now."

"It's my room. I am renting here."

"Renting? What happened with the old place?"

"Too far. I had to wake up really early just to ride the train without getting crammed with so many people. This place at least close to the college, so I only need to walk to go there."

Sakura glares at him as if he is lying to him, "I have never seen the train being full as long as I've stayed here."

"That's because by the time the train reach Fuyuki, things have died down. Also, that only happen in morning. Unfortunately most of our class happens in the morning. Now, how about we cut the chit chat and you help me carry my stuff into this place?"

She turns pissed, "You are asking your cute and lovely sister to help you carry boxes!? I am a delicate human being! I don't carry heavy stuff!"

"You are also stronger than me, so you should drop the cutesy act right now."

"H-how could you!?"

"Come on, let's not waste our time," he grabs her hand as they move down stairs toward the outside of the apartment, starting to lift boxes out there.

It doesn't took that long to finish up but it seems our hero has already fall onto the ground, leaning onto the wall with himself is resting on a bench near the door, exhaling oxygen heavily with his face is showered with sweats.

"Here."

His gaze turns to the side, seeing a can of juice is being handed to him by his very own cute little sister. He also notices how she did not show any annoyance toward his inability to finish up his work, but instead showing a face of concern with words jump out of her lips, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks…" he slowly grabs the can and opens it up, quickly taking a drink with his sister mutters, "You shouldn't have drink that while in that condition. You're going to cramp yourself from the sudden coldness."

He quickly stops drinking, releasing out a sigh of relief as he smiles at her, "Thanks again, Sakura-chan."

"D-don't mention it," she mutters, trying to look away from him, "I'm just sad how my own big brother is too weak. You only pull up 4 boxes out of 10."

"It's more than half, and that's an accomplishment for the likes of me. Also, you are not the one who can only do a single push up. Man, you are one dangerous sister."

"Maybe you should have joined a club or something?"

His eyes glare toward hers, "Like what?"

"Archery. No strength included in there, but you will feel better in controlling your muscle. I mean, your eyes will be proven a great asset for the club."

"Doesn't sounds like what archery did, but I'll say no. That tigress sounds really dangerous to get close to."

A voice quickly interrupts their moment together with a female of similar purple hair responds to him, "Taiga-sensei isn't that dangerous if you get to know her enough. She is actually a docile teacher if you ask me. It's just a job as a teacher and a club supervisor to manage those under her strictly."

Sakura turns toward the owner of the voice, quickly having an annoyed eyes gazing toward the curvaceous body, "Sakura Matou…. Can I help you, my similar-looking, lascivious, yandere girl-next-door?"

The truly-similar-looking woman carves a smile with closed eyes on her face, facing toward the loud mouth woman, "Ara~, ara~, what a colourful lips you have there? I wonder where do you get that mouth of yours; cursed store?"

"I wonder where do _you_ get your body is; typical-moe-girls store?"

"Wow… you guys…" Kyu takes a look at both of them, wondering what is up with those two as he sighs again, this time he is expressing a feeling of disappointment, "You two really love to fight each other aren't you? Seriously, you two are acting like two male cats wanting to mate the same female cat."

The two Sakura are now looking at him in disbelief with the shorter hair questions his choice of words, "Male cats?"

The one with the name Matou also questions him, "Senpai, why are you making a comparison with cats? Isn't it supposed to 'like cats and dogs'?"

He chuckles a bit, "Well, both of you have the same name, and both you clearly fighting over my d-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be burning in hell for the rest of your life."

"Okay!" he stands up straight, showing obedience toward her and acting like a smiling robot.

Aranzo stands up as she snickers at him, "Whatever. You two can play house right now. I have better stuff to be done."

The girl then left the two on the bench, with Matou quickly asks him, "Senpai, have you ate yet?"

A loud alarming noise is heard, carving a smile on his face as he slowly mutters, "Can you cook for me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been night, with Kyu is now taking out things outside of the box within a house of his own. Sakura Matou is at the kitchen close by, washing the dishes.

He finally taking out the last object and flatten the last box to join its comrade as he turns toward her, "Are you intending to stay here or are you gonna leave?"

Matou turns toward him, smiling at him, "My, my, senpai. You seems to be so adamant on wanting me to leave you."

"I'm not kicking you out. It's just not nice for a man and a woman to stay in one place at night."

"You have quite a high moral value."

"I'm not. That's why you cannot stay here."

She chuckles as she mutters, "Then, can I come tomorrow? I can help arranging your stuff."

"I can do that just fine, but you can come any time. You're next door after all."

Matou now cleans up her hand and turns around as she mutters, "I should go now."

"Let me send you to your room."

"It's just close by, senpai. I can take care of myself."

"I wanted to go to the store. I might as well send you off."

She smiles at him as she walks out of the home first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu is now entering a store as he looks around the inside of it.

As it is night, the convenience store is having lesser people walking in with now only few people are standing within it.

Well, this place isn't exactly popular with having so many people hanging around at night. In fact, there seems to be an unspoken rule of not having too many people staying up late at night.

So he shouldn't be surprised that he is looking at so little people in there.

Without any other concern for anything else, he proceeds to go through the drinks section, pondering on what to drink during this time of the night.

If this were to be a JRPG, every choices count as he will be forced to make a choice based on the buffs each drinks give to him. But this is real life so none of those matters.

Being a simpleton as he is, he simply grabs a juice can and walks toward the snacks section.

"Hmm?"

His eyes return toward the section, now pondering toward the snacks to be eaten, mostly chips with various shapes, tastes and brands.

He shrugs it off and grabs the one that seems to be a BBQ-flavoured chips and walks next toward the reading material section.

Books aren't exactly something he reads to spend time, but what if… just, what if… the internet is down? That would be disastrous.

But none of these books are for him. There are newspapers; which known as a material survived by being read by old people and those wanting to mature while looking like arrogant jerks, and magazines.

The magazines are mostly the one for teens like celebrities' gossiping magazines, books for anime and manga fans, books for adults like cars and stuff alike. None of them are actually for the likes of him.

Except one, obviously.

But he couldn't possibly reach for that category just yet.

A blonde female has been standing there ever since he entered the shop, reading ani-manga magazines and not budging even one bit.

This is bad.

What if she stays there when he takes the book, making her seeing him doing such thing? He will had to face the possibility of her remembering his face as someone who buys gravure books in day to day life afterwards.

He would like to keep his "passion" to himself, thank you very much.

But nobody would stand in front of the rack, not buying or even reading anything there.

My god, this is so awkward!

Damn it! It's now or never!

"Hm?" the woman has her eyes diverted toward one direction, freaking him out.

But she seems preoccupied with the outside scenery and quickly putting the book back, running outside in a hurry.

Somehow, he has been saved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guilty pleasure?"

What?

The man at the counter snickers at him after scanning through his stuff and stumble upon the book.

The man speaks up to him again, "It took you way too long to grab that book."

Is he trying to be friendly to the customers? That work out pretty well.

Kyu just shakes his head, glaring at him as the man chuckles, "Sorry, dude. It's not supposed to be my business there, but your action is quite laughable."

He is not needed for that to be known of.

The man still did not stop speaking, "You must be new here. Tell you what; this shop is that blonde lady's favorite hangout. She will ended up being in here around either morning or night like this. And she has no qualm to care for another. So don't worry and just take the scantily-clad women-filled magazines in front of her as many as possible!"

"Plastic please."

He glares at this rude young man. This guy surely needs to be punished. Not just any punishment. The divine one.

Well, it would be stupid to pick a fight with the native of this land when you are just an alien. Besides, that guys looks like he can one punch the shit out of weak NEETs any time.

Luckily, the man takes the hint from him and starts packing up his stuff, receiving the payment and giving the changes immediately. Any more of this shit and this store will have one less customer.

Or maybe he just ran out of things to say.

Either way, he quickly walk out of there, refusing to hear anything from him, not even his polite goodbye.

And now he starts his journey of going back home, which somehow ended up being interrupted by something.

"What the-?" he mutters in shock when he hears something loud popping nearby, followed by a bright light that blinds his eyes, forcing him to close them tight, even covering them up with his arm and his face being turned to the right to prevent any more light seeping into his eyelids.

The light soon dies off, with him now enabled to see the place again.

"What was that?" he mutters in confusion, having so many questions inside his mind right now.

Flashbang? Fireworks? Alien?

Or maybe…

"Young man, have you seen a blonde chick running around here?"

Well, this is a weird encounter.

He has seen some of the weirdest choice of clothing here in Japan. He has seen some sort of gothic Lolita cosplays to fictional characters' costumes that are obviously not possible to be wore at all time.

But this one definitely takes the cake. What else is going to top a skintight dark blue outfit from shoulders all the way to the toes? Not to mention, he is holding a big red rod or something like that.

Kyu turns to his left and right and back to the weird man, shaking his head.

The man seems disappointed, looking all over the place, "That missy sure is fast."

He quickly disappears away from there as fast as inhumanly possible. Maybe he just jumping too fast no eyes could process it.

Then again, the encounter with this type of person do not process well with his brain as Kyu just stands there, unable to show any expression.

"Ah," he realizes his action after some time and walks away from there, attempting to not give a thought on what he just witnessed.

But something had to catch his eyes as he quickly pulls his face to his right.

The same blond girl from earlier is now seen lying on the ground, with her eyes shut and her breath can be heard loudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh… he hates himself so much. Why did he had to be so kind to any girls that he met? What is he, a light novel protagonist?

Somehow, an ultimate power from the heaven just made him helped the woman on her feet and brings her into his home.

There is everything wrong in this scene.

First of all, nobody should ever dare to bring a fallen female anywhere and not calling an ambulance or a police. There is also the fact that the only type of people that would bring a knocked out woman into their home are rapists or killers, and he sure ain't one.

He's a pervert, not a criminal.

But maybe he just trying to hide her from that strange Level 10 pervert earlier. She's the one he is looking for, right?

Ah… there goes his can…

The woman, who seems to have woken up from her sleep, simply grabs the can that was put in front of her without any question, as if it was there, served for her.

Wrong. He was in a hurry to make her feel comfortable and hide all of the mess in that place and put the plastic of stuff onto the table in front of her.

"May I ask if you're fine?" he wonders.

The woman keeps on drinking till the can is empty as she just breathes out in relief. Her eyes suddenly turns bigger, scrambling through her body as if she is looking for something.

Pretty sure she is looking for _that_.

"They're right beside you," Kyu points out toward two peculiar objects nearby her as she quickly grabs them, hiding them from his sight.

Too late. He saw what they look like.

Those two things he saw look like a huge circular base of silver circle with pentagon shape on top of it and having two squares on the left and right sides. The pentagon and the circle seems to have cut off in the shape of semi-circle left there, leaving a wide gap.

The woman stares at him for a while, as if she is asking something toward him, and he knows exactly what the question is, "I didn't see anything! All I see is a white light and that pervy guy in tight outfit asking for someone. That is all; I swear!"

"I see…"

Her eyes then turn toward the plastic in front of her, which he took notices of it and throws the book away in a hurry, having the book landed perfectly inside the bin nearby.

But then she speaks up, "You're the one that wanted to buy a sexy magazine before."

"YOU REMEMBER ME BECAUSE OF THAT!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

The woman ignores him and tries to stand up by her own feet, but she suddenly groans with her body refuse to properly stand up by her own.

"Whoa, there!" Kyu moves close to her, "Your body is still hurting. You should just rest here for the night."

She suddenly glares at him once again, causing him to shout in fear, "I'M NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING TO YOU, OKAY!? I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE MY HEAD STILL ATTACHED TO MY BODY!"

"Ridiculous," she closes her eyes, back to her sitting position as she starts to breathe normally once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What? He slept?

Kyu quickly reaches his hand around the floor and finally grabbing a phone nearby which he tries to light up the screen.

His phone then shows time on the screen, receiving words from its master, "What the fuck? Only few minutes have passed?"

Ugh, why can't he sleep some more?

It's only 9:30 and his class begins during evening, but he would rather wakes up really early in the morning. No reason, he just wanted to bother his sister some more.

Wait, 9:30?

He remembers checking his clock to see 9:30 before sleeping on the floor far from the girl. Wait, he slept for only few seconds?

That is extremely impossible.

The girl?

The girl!

The lady!

Kyu pushes himself up, realizing that at the same spot near the table, the female is no longer there.

If no time has passed during his slumber, then that means she is still sick! With that pervy guy still around, she will be in danger!

Ugh!

He pushes himself back to the floor.

Screw that! He ain't gonna be a male protagonist of a visual novel; a goody two-shoes who is also nosy toward everyone's business!

Kyu pushes himself up again, this time moving toward the kitchen, "I'm thirsty…"

His feet brings him past the bin, where he stops near it, looking straight toward the inside of it.

Ah, it's the gravure magazine he threw before.

"Poor thing," he picks it up, tapping the surface to get rid of anything dirty from the trash can, "I shouldn't have just throw you aware to impress a girl. What am I, an asshole?"

 _Aren't you already an asshole for leaving that poor girl alone?_

Huh? Who's speaking?

His head slowly turns around toward where the woman used to sleep, now ended up seeing a man sitting on the floor with his legs straight up on the ground. The man also crosses his arms as he looks straight at him.

This man looks foreign but doesn't seem too foreign. He has dark skin with white hair with the skin being closed off by his red pants and red jacket with the latter is being worn over his tight black shirt.

"Who are you? How do you get in here?"

"That doesn't really important, isn't it? Well, maybe it is, considering she did abandoned me in a hurry to chase after that guy in skintight suit."

"What!? She's the one looking for him!? Why would she do that!? That's dangerous!"

"That's not really the main question right now. Aren't you supposed to wonder why the night is still around? You two have been sleeping for more than an hour before."

Kyu flinches, "An hour? No, I slept for few…" he hesitates to finish his words, "… seconds? Huh, that sounds really confusing now that I spoke of that out loud."

"Isn't it?" the man snickers, "Lucky for you, I have all the answer. Unlucky for you, it depends on if you even wanted to be part of this… shenanigan."

"What are you on about?"

"I am talking about that weird hentai guy, the blonde lady and this," he shows him one of the object that was owned by the blonde girl, "She left one by mistake earlier."

"What is that thing really is?"

"Do you want to know? Fine. It's not like knowing this can change your perception on anything," the man brings the object close to him, "This thing is called Fate Driver, an instrument used by World Hopping Association the Third or WHAT for short. It is made to be used by humans during the Holy Grail War using the powers of heroes of the past."

What?

Kyu just stares at him, unable to say anything about the absurdity of the explanation. What in the world is he talking about? What is this bullshit?

The man points out toward the outside view, "This unlimited night? It was done by the Moon Cell, an otherworldly supercomputer and the overseer of the latest Holy Grail War. This night won't end as long as a victor is not selected. In other word, as long as that pervy guy or that blondie is still around, you won't see the day."

"You mean…?"

"She's gonna try and defeat him."

"She's gonna kill him!?"

The man seems to be rolling his eyes, "That's one way to put it."

"But he looks dangerous! He has a really long spear!"

"And she's also injured. Now, are you going to save her or are you going to let her die by that pervert. That guy is a real pervert, though. He is a bit too dangerous to be free around here."

Shiiiit! He would not want to be called out as the main cause for a death of a female in the hands of a hentai suspicious man!

"What should I do!?" he questions the man, "I don't even know how to fight! And that spear is way too long!"

The driver-thing is suddenly being thrown at him by the man alongside a smaller-than-palm-sized red crystal ball, accompanied with his voice, "Put this around your waist. You'll know the rest."

"How is that gonna-?" Kyu's words stop abruptly upon realising that the man is no longer around, missing from his point of view.

Feeling chill all over his body, he quickly makes the run out of there and toward the outside world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man, where the hell is she?

Kyu keeps on running and running all over the place, searching after the blonde woman but the search is a bit too fruitless.

His exhaustion catches up to him as he finally stops running, breathing heavily as he rests near a shop, panting out loud near the street.

He then looks up and sees something close to flashes of light near a tall building and mutters to himself, "Could that be…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blue guy from earlier is seen sprinting all over the place, running all over a figure in a feminine knight armor, holding a sword and stands there, motionless.

The man then stops and turns toward her, striking her from behind as she quickly turns around, smashing her sword onto the spear to try and knock it out from him.

She did, but what she didn't expect is how quick the man in blue is as he quickly grabs the spear back with one hand and starts spins it around, startling her and manages to strike her right on her chest, pushing her away from him onto the floor. Her outfit disappears, revealing herself to be the blonde woman from earlier.

The man in blue spins the spear around before putting the edge of the blunt side onto the ground, holding it tightly with a smirk on her face, "Is that really all you can do? Not so big after all. I thought you are going to be a great challenger, seeing how you are able to capture the King of Knights and even been declared by the Moon Cell as her replacement for this fight."

The blonde girl just sits there gritting her teeth.

The man just chuckles, "Well, I would like to go home to my place, so I might as well just finish you off. It's not like I wanted to hurt a girl like you, though. Don't get me wrong. I'm just doing this for the sake of my wish."

As he is about to raise his spear high, the door opens up with Kyu runs out of there, looking straight at him as he shouts, "Get away from her, you pervert!"

The man now notices of him, quickly recognizes him, "You are that man from before. You are her friend? Come to think of it, that should be the case, right? How else did you ended up in Moon Cell's space?"

"I really have no idea what are you talking about, but I rather not become an indirect cause of someone's death."

The man in blue chuckles, "I see, you are one of those goody two-shoes. Let me guess, you are saving her because people die if they are killed?"

This somehow snaps the one not in skintight outfit, "D-DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME JUST NOW!? I SAID, I'M NOT GONNA LET HER DIE BECAUSE O-owh, whatever! I have no idea what is really going on here, I'm not taking chances of being associated with the dead!"

The female quickly screams at him, "Go away! Run! You don't stand a chance against him! He is a hero from Celtic mythology; Cu Chulainn!"

"I don't care if his name is Kukukaka or whatever weird sounding name he has, I will not have the rest of my life living in guilt anymore!"

Kyu pulls out the Fate Driver onto his front waist with a long belt covers around him, having that thing sticking on him.

He suddenly feels something strange; his heart suddenly beats faster and his brain seems to have been filled with necessary information in using the Fate Driver.

"Th-the Fate Driver?" the only female there quickly searches her body, finally realized her own mistake of something.

He pulls out the crystal ball he had with him as it shines once, signifying something important. He then pushes the ball into the slot on the belt while pressing a lever on the left side, having the ball been clamped by something within it. It is clearly that the ball is way smaller than the hole.

A loud voice announces something, " _ARCHER: -"_

The last part seems to have been filled with a strange white noise, as if something was been covered by the noise.

The girl shouts at him with widened, worried eyes, "Stop! You cannot use the unfiltered Spirit Mystic Code right away! It's too dangerous!"

But he simply ignores her, flicking the switch on his right side of the driver, having another voice heard from there; the similar voice like earlier, " _SUMMON!"_

Below him, a red circle with scribbles on it appears and lighting up brightly, levitating his body few feet on the air. Black skin tight suit appears around him, followed by bigger black armor around his chest. He also has black pants that appears to be armor as well. He also seems to be wearing a red overcoat that can be seen only around his arms and loose around his feet, looking like a cloak.

His face is then covered with a helmet with two big grey eyes. The top of the helmet is white and the rest is red in colour.

Cu has his eyes filled with shock, which soon turns into anger as he screams out, "You! Wh-why do you look like that bastard!? Why do you look like him!?"

A voice is suddenly heard from inside his mind, _"Should have expected this turn of event. He seems pissed."_

"Y-y-you're that man from before, right?" Kyu wonders, "Who or what are you?"

 _"Just a Wrought Iron Hero. Let's not waste your time anymore. Now that our body and soul are connected, you can fight like me. Don't worry about anything. All of my skills are now inside your head. Pretty neat, right?"_

Two daggers; one of them is black and the other is white, appear within his hand as Kyu starts moving in a stance.

Cu screams in anger, running forward in a really fast speed as he goes to strike him down, but Kyu quickly deflects the pole weapon with the dagger in his left, successfully defending his left side. He then strikes the man in blue suit down with his other dagger, having him jumping away from there.

 _"Cool."_

"What's so cool?"

 _"These daggers are weaker than any other Noble Phantasms or weapons of other spirits due to themselves being imitations."_

"I-Imitations!? These looks real to me!"

 _"They are made with my magic of creating replicas of real weapons from the ancient times. They are supposed to be broken after that strong hit. But I guess since technically both of us are using the same magic at the same time, we subsequently reinforcing its hardness even better. Then I have a great idea in facing this guy."_

"Idea?"

 _"Yes. Just do as what I said."_

Kyu suddenly throws the daggers toward Cu which he spins the spear around to throw them both away. The archer then throws two more near the spearman's legs, startling him and jumps high toward him, smashing him but ended up being deflected by the spear's pole instead.

But then he lets go of the two daggers and grabs the two near CU's feet, slashing his body point blank.

"Aarrgh!" the man in tight stumbles away from him, wanting to regain some feet.

But the archer did not miss the opportunity and starts a barrage of attacks onto him repeatedly and ends it with a kick off from the building.

"Damn you! I am a Lancer! I was supposed to be superior than Archer!"

Kyu pushes the ball to the left with an announcement is heard, _"NOBLE PHANTASM!"_

A bow appears within his left hand as his right hand appears to be holding a huge lance. The lance slowly turns smaller as he sets it onto the string of the bow.

All this while, he responds to the Lancer's words, " _Probably because you've spent so long time living in the Moon Cell. It is time for you to return back to the Earth itself."_

Those are not from his mouth. But this one is, **"CALADBOLG!"**

The spear-turned-arrow is shot toward Cu, right into his chest and penetrates it as he screams in pain. His body falls onto the ground, smashing himself and now closing his eyes, possibly lifeless.

The woman mutters, "Bring me down there, now!"

Kyu grabs her waist close to him, which he seems to be flinching a bit, as she puts her arm on his shoulders. The two then jump off from the rooftop and lands on the ground safely.

The female moves in a hurry toward Cu's body as she pulls out a crystal ball similar to the man's but transparent with no colour. She then pushes the ball onto his body, shouting out loud, " **Dichtung!"**

The body then disappears into a light that enters the ball, turning it blue.

The sky somehow turns bright as Kyu, losing his costume, mutters, "It's morning?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu and the girl are now back at the convenience store, sitting at the table outside of the store with him questions him, "I'm sorry for using your stuff, okay? How about just take it back, let me go back home and we gonna call it even. You know my home after all. You can just come by if you wish to meet me or something."

She shakes her head, "This is urgent."

"But I have a class this evening, okay?"

"You may have to forget that class today."

"Are you serious!?"

Soon, a car appears to stop near the street as three people in black suits and sunglasses appears out of the car with the woman stands up, speaking up to them, "Here is Cu Chulainn, sir."

She hands the man that came out from the back of the car the blue ball as he keeps it with him. He then turns toward Kyu and back to her, "Is this the man?"

"Yes, sir."

The man moves close to him, "It's nice to meet you, Kamen Rider Archer."

"What did you just call me!?" Kyu questions him in confusion.

 **This is a crossover of Kamen Rider and three of Fate franchise (Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Extra and Fate/Grand Order). This is also part of the Extreme Hero brand I made, which have other stories of anime characters acting like a hero. Check them out if you want to.**

 **Next: Kyu Aranzo is been brought to a place called WHAT, which seems to be a group working on interdimensional travels. There, he is explained of the Holy Grail War, the Moon Cell and the Heroic Spirits.**


	2. AN

**A/N**

 **Sorry, everyone, but this story is now discontinued. My computer decided to do harakiri and now it has been revived, unfortunately every thing I've made just gone.**

 **No worries though... I have posted a re-write for this story with a darker plot and a lot more cast.**

 **Again, sorry**


End file.
